taskforce589fandomcom-20200214-history
Joshua "Wolf" Wilson
Introduction Wolf was a former mercenary who offered to serve in World War II on the side of the Allies after he learned of the atrocities committed by the Axis powers. Prior to that, he was one of the most successful hired gunmen in the world. Background Born in 1904, Wolf began his career at the age of sixteen; after his father was killed fighting for the Allies during World War I. Using his father’s old service revolver and an old Winchester Rifle, Wolf defended the bank where his mother and sister worked from a group of armed bank robbers. Although he was only thinking of his family, the bank gave him a hefty reward. After that, he took countless other jobs over the years, even forming a mercenary group known as Wolf's Pack. As a result, Wolf’s reputation and wealth had grown immense by the time the Great Depression had come and gone. Even the Great Depression didn't bring him down: Whatever he lost on Wall Street, he earned back in a few months. Originally when World War II broke out, Wolf wanted no part in it, even though both the Axis and the Allies offered him hefty sums for his services. He was preparing to retire into comfort in the English countryside with his wife, his 5-year old son, and his 2-year old daughter. However, after his wife and two children were killed when the ship they were travelling on to meet him was sunk by a German U-Boat, Wolf stormed into the recruiting office in London and said “Tell Churchill that Wolf Wilson has changed his mind. But tell him to keep his money: I just want Adolf’s head on my desk.” Operations Wolf served in Operation Razor's Edge alongside Shadow and Cleaner, fighting harder than most of the younger recruits. Gallery File:BredaM1930.jpg|Wolf's former weapon: a Breda M1930 Colt 45.jpg|Wolf's Colt .45 revolver File:STG.png|German STG-44 used by Wolf Personality One of the greatest fighting men in the world, Wolf can outfight most anyone. However, despite being a great fighter, Wolf was a very gentle man. In fact, had those five men robbed a different bank all those years ago, "Wolf" Wilson would never have existed. That was before he lost his family. After he lost them, something snapped inside of him, unleashing an almost inhuman rage against the Nazis. However, he managed to keep this rage in check and was mostly himself around his colleagues. He admires Shadow because the younger man reminds Wolf of what he was like before his career started. He clashed with Cleaner initially on the fact Wolf was a mercenary, but this soon subsided into mutual respect. Quotes *''(Cleaner: But you're a mercenary!) "So, I'm a mercenary. What's your point, son? That I won't fight as hard as you will or that I'll stab you in the back? Kid, I watched my wife, my five-year old son, and two-year old daughter get blown up right before my eyes by a Nazi U-Boat. Do you honestly think I'm going to work for those cowardly maggots after that? They'd have to pay me in blood: Their blood. Every last drop of it. Your side can pay that: They can't."'' *''"'Shadow', eh? I've never seen a 'wolf' lead by a 'shadow' before. But with this war, never say 'never', eh? Just don't make me call you 'Sir'. I may be able to throw young men like you through walls, but I'm still almost old enough to be your father, kid." (Cleaner: Not the usual way of phrasing that, but I guess that works.)'' *''"You know, you're very messy for someone who's named 'Cleaner'. You may clear out nests of German rats, but the area is messier than it was before." '' *''"Save me a seat next to John Dilinger when you get to Hell, German maggot." '' *''(Sees the Warp Hole device) "That...is big..."'' *''(Murmered to self before charging a large group of Germans) "Hold on, Rose. I'm coming." '' *''(pulls the pins on all grenades on his belt as Germans surround him) (Laughing) "Checkmate!" '' Category:Characters